Heavy Is The Head
by the meme queen
Summary: "We learn little from victory, much from defeat." -Japanese Proverb (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Prologue: 1

I wake up suddenly to a large crashing noise. When I open my eyes, though, I see nothing but darkness. I don't feel anything covering my face, so I can't be blindfolded.

"Shhh… You'll make them wake up!" A female voice warns.

"That won't happen." I can't pin a gender onto this one, but they sound very calm and collected.

There's footsteps, that sound as if they're walking away. "I'm going to check on the others," said the genderless voice from before.

The creaking of a door, and then nothing.

More footsteps, now drawing closer.

"I'm so sorry," the woman whispers into my ear. I want to get up, and do something, but my body is unable to move.

They walk away, and out of the room I'm in.

I pass out once more.

* * *

**AN: Alright everyone, I've decided to redo my SYOC, because the original had some characters that I'd lost interest in. This is not on a first come first serve basis. There'll be 16 characters that will be accepted. I'll put the form in my profile, and onto the fic itself. Just a short set of rules beforehand, though. Please know that some things about your OC may change. **

**No recycled characters.**

**No canon talents. This includes those from DR0.**

** No SHSL Despair, Good Luck, or Hope. **

**No children of canon characters.**

**This takes place in Japan, so I would prefer if your character was Japanese. I may accept one or two foreigners, though. **

**Please make them original! I don't want a bunch of character with the same character type. Last time around I had a bunch of people shooting for the role of protagonist, but that only made it that much harder for me.**

**PM me your characters! I will not accept any through review!**

**Application Form**

**:General Info:**

**Name: (first/last)**

**Nickname(s): (optional)**

**SHSL Talent:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Gender:**

**Ethnicity:**

**Height: (Feet or centimeters, doesn't really matter.)**

**Disabilities: (If any)**

**:Appearance:**

**(You can also send me a link to an image of your OC.)**

**Body Type: (Chubby, busty, muscular, etc.)**

**Skin Tone:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Clothing:**

**Presentation: (How would your OC look, just based on appearance? Are they pretty revealing? Busy?)**

**:Mental:**

**Personality:**

**Speech Pattern:**

**Habits:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Triggers:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Life Goals:**

**Sexuality:**

**Mental Illnesses: (Depression, bipolar disorder, etc.)**

**:Biography:**

**History:**

**Known Family Members:**

**Hobbies:**

**Secrets:**

**Special Items:**

**:Game Role:**

**Activities and Interests: (Since this takes place in a campground, I'd like to know what your character would most likely be doing.)**

**Investigation Role:**

**Class Trial Role:**

**Relationships: (Who would your character most likely be friends with?)**

**Romance: (What does your character look for in a romantic interest?)**

**Most Likely To Be: (Protagonist, Victim, Murderer, Mastermind)**

**Mastermind Appearance: (Or you could just state you don't want your character to be considered for the mastermind position.)**

**This form will be on my bio as well.**


	2. Prologue: 2

I gazed up at the gargangtuan school in front of me, my heart racing faster by the minute. Hope's Peak Academy, the school that houses some of the most talented teens in the world, was going to be my place of study for the next four years.

I was only an average student, so the idea of going to such an elite school astounded me. I reached into the pocket of my jeans, and pulled out my acceptance letter, reading it over in my head.

'_Congratulations, Tsubasa Mifune, you have been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy under the title of "SHSL Hunter!"_'

I grimaced at my title. I never wanted to hunt, but here I am, at a prestigious academy for the one thing I hated about myself. I would've fared better in a field that cared for animals rather than killed them, but oh well.

I quickly shoved the letter back into my pocket, and placed my hand upon the door handle of Hope's Peak. A wave of anxiety rushed over me. I inhale slowly, in an attempt to calm my nerves.

As soon as I try to open the door to the school, the world around me swirls around slowly fading out.

My eyes flickered open, revealing a canopy of trees overhead. "Where am I…?" I wondered aloud. I slowly sat up, and looked at my surroundings. Beneath me was a bed of dirt and small patches of weeds, and surrounding me was a group of trees, all making a circular shape around me. I ran my fingers through my jet black hair to find a considerable amount of twigs and leaves hidden in it.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" A male voice said from behind me.

I squeaked, and probably jumped a little too. At least I'm not alone here?

My head whipped around, and I saw a boy that seemed to be about the same age as I am leaning up against a tree. He had messy chestnut colored hair, that covered one of his eyes. He was also noticably pale, and wore a brown leather jacket that has probably seen better days with a pair of beige trousers and brown loafers. His eyes were closed for some odd reason.

"W-Who the heck are you?!" I yelped.

"Oh, sorry, the name is Akira. Akira Kotohiki. SHSL Chessmaster." He stood up from the tree, and extended his hand to me, which I reluctantly took.

**AKIRA KOTOHIKI-SHSL CHESSMASTER**

"Tsubasa Mifune. Hunter." I shook his hand, and stood up, brushing off my clothes as I did so. All of the dirt showed up pretty well on my gray pants and dark green blazer, unfortunately, but at this point I feel like I shouldn't be worrying about such things.

"Where are we, exactly? How does it look? I know we're outside, but that's about it." Akira said, eyes still closed.

"Some forest. Maybe you'd know that if you'd open your eyes." I retorted.

"Wouldn't help me much. I'm blind, you know." Akira opened his eyes, and revealed they were gray in color. I could see what he meant. His pupil seemed clouded up compared to others I've seen.

"Oh. Uh, sorry." I blushed and looked down at the ground.

"No, you're okay, you couldn't have known."

Awkward silence.

"Well, um, should be look for other people? I mean, we can't be the only people here, right?" I proposed.

"Yeah, sure."

I quickly scanned the small grove for a path or something, and found a very thin one that seemed to lead out of there.

"There's a pathway out of here right over there. You need help getting to it, or are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just walk in front of me and I'll be good."

I paced over to the pathway, glancing back at Akira. It was weird how you couldn't really tell he was blind by the way he walked or anything.

Soon the two of us were nearly out of the woods, only to find another one of those weird circles of trees, with the exception of a building in this one. A large sign with the words "MESS HALL" messily painted on hung above the doorway.

I stopped suddenly, and Akira bumped into my back.

"Hey, you could at least give me a warning before you stop like that!" he scolded.

"Sorry, forgot." I apologized.

Akira muttered something under his breath I couldn't decipher.

"There's a building up here with stairs and whatever, so be careful." I walked up to the double doors, and opened them up, a wave of cool air hitting me like a wall and sending a shiver down my spine. At least they have air conditioning.

"Okay, gotcha."

The inside of the building was lined with wooden chairs and benches, probably for eating and things. A pair of teenage girls sat in the corner, talking to one another.

"Ah, um, hello? Are you two students from Hope's Peak?" I asked.

One of the girls, who had long pink hair and wore a light blue tutu dress, turned to us, and the other followed suit. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where we are?" I inquired.

"No idea." The pink haired girl said.

The other girl, who had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, tapped her friend on the shoulder. She was very quiet, so I couldn't hear what she said.

"Oh, it's okay. They're students too." Pinkie explained.

Brown haired girl said something else that was completely inaudible.

Pinkie turned to Akira and I. "What're your names?"

"I'm Tsubasa Mifune, the SHSL Hunter, and the boy behind me is Akira Kotohiki, the SHSL Chessmaster. How about you two?"

"Tomoro Kuchirise, SHSL Ballet Dancer. And this is Shikako Kamino, the SHSL Fireworks Maker. She's deaf, so try not to be too weird about that." The pink haired girl said.

**TOMORO KUCHIRISE-SHSL BALLET DANCER**

**SHIKAKO KAMINO-SHSL FIREWORKS MAKER**

"I'll try not to. Akira here is blind, so it seems there's more than one disabled individual here." I sit down next to Tomoro on her bench. Akira finds his way over soon after.

"I-I'm not disabled, miss. I'm just deaf." Shikako spoke up.

"Isn't that a disability, though?" I questioned, knitting my eyebrows together. I tried to talk somewhat slowly, trying to accomadate to Shikako's ability to read lips. She was probably entirely capable of reading lips at a normal speed, I just wanted to make it easier for her.

"Not really. At least, I don't feel it is. Being deaf doesn't make me broken or unable to get along in life. Actually, it makes things easier on me with my profession. It'd be pretty loud otherwise."

"Huh, cool." I could probably learn a lot from her about deafness and things like that.

"This is an official announcement from your Camp Counselor! Please meet up in at the main circle. To find it, you can look in your pockets to find your Electro-IDs, which have maps and things programmed into it so you can find your way. See you all soon!" The voice seemed to be coming from some speakers or something. It didn't say any more, so it was safe to assume that whoever it was was done speaking.

"Wow, thanks for the help." Akira responded, his voice brimming with sarcasm.

I pulled the Electro-ID out of my pocket, and turned it on. Whoever dropped us off here probably put these on everyone while we were knocked out.

"What's going on?" Shikako asked, her voice still quiet.

"We have to meet up somewhere? And we have these weird phone things in out pockets, apparently." Tomoro responded.

Shikako pulled her own Electro-ID out of the pocket of her apron, and fiddled with it for a little while. "Hey, look!" She held up her ID, and it had what looked to be a dialogue on it.

"Is that typing what we're saying?" I said.

Surely enough, my own words were quickly transcribed on the screen.

"Nice!" I exclaimed.

"Now I don't have to watch you guys all the time!" Shikako beamed.

"Shouldn't we get going to this 'Main Circle'? I'd rather not be late." Akira said bluntly.

"Yeah, okay." I stood up, and the others followed suit. We filed out of the mess hall, and back into the forest, trying to follow the map on our Electro-IDs as closely as possible.

We soon arrived at the main circle, only to find that all of the others, who I believe are our classmates, had beaten us there. A healthy chatter was spread across the crowd already. There wasn't a building here, but rather a fire pit and a circle of 16 logs sitting around it.

"I wish everyone would stop talking so much. It's spamming my ID." Shikako was so quiet I could barely hear her over the crowd.

"Seems like everyone's here, though. I'm counting 16 voices," Akira added.

"How can you count how many people there are? Aren't you blind?" Tomoro interrogated.

"Blind perk. Everyone has a very unique pitch and tone, so it's easy."

"Hello, hello, hello everyone!" This voice was very loud, and very deep. Kind of creepy, actually. I couldn't pinpoint an exact origin on this one. It didn't appear to be the same voice from before.

The firepit lit up, shocking a few. At least no one was standing in it.

A figure appeared in the flame, that of a large canine-like creature. It had large teeth, enormous ears, and was absolutely terrifying. Shikako made a small shrieking noise, and Akira just seemed confused by everyone's shock.

The fire suddenly blew out, revealing a… Stuffed animal?

"Hello! The name is Monotsune, and I'll be your camp counselor while you're here at Gateway Campgrounds! You may be asking, 'What is this tiny, adorable fox doing walking and talking?' 'Where am I?' 'Who's been eating my porrige?' And other very important questions such as that, but all will be explained as soon as my boss gets here. In the meantime, lets get to know each other! Let's sit around the fire, and share our names, talents, and… ah… Favorite foods?" Monosune chimed. He was a small stuffed animal made to look like a fox, with the exception of his coloring. Half of his body was offwhite, while the other half was a weird plum color. He had a black button eye on his offwhite half, and a pair of mint bandaids covering where his eye should have been on the plum half.

Everyone seemed to comply with Monotsune, almost immediately sitting down on one of the logs. They were probably too confused about the situation to say anything.

"Now who would like to start?" Monotsune said, his voice filled with enthusiasm.

"I will!" Another childlike voice piped up.

Another toy animal appeared, this time walking out of the forest surrounding us. It was a bear this time, with a black and white color scheme.

"A-ah, boss! I swear I didn't tell them anything!" Monotsune stuttered out.

"I know." The bear strutted towards the firepit, carrying himself very highly. "You're a good worker, unlike that dumb rabbit."

He whipped around towards me, and seemed to stare me down. His right eye was starting to freak me out every second I had to look at it. It looked kind of like a big gash in his face.

"Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Monokuma, and I'm here to make you despair!"

**AN: So the first chapter is done! I'll get the other introductions done next chapter. I hope to have each chapter up on a weekly basis, so yeah! I haven't written in quite some time, so constructive criticism is always welcome. Congratulations to Goldenyellowrabbit for having Tsubasa be the protagonist!**


	3. Prologue: 3

Monokuma sauntered around the firepit, chuckling as he did so. "Upupupu! You seem like a nice group of bastards now, don't you! I wonder how easy this is going to be…" He seemed to be scanning us, taking in his surroundings.

"I'm sorry sir, but why are you here? I thought that we were supposed to be in school, not some campground infested with talking toys." The girl saying this had dark skin and black hair, which was very curly and was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were a shockingly bright shade of blue. She wore a white band t-shirt (Mumford and Sons?) and tan shorts.

**KOYUKI HAHATORU-SHSL MOTHER**

"Ah, yes, Koyuki Hahatoru, the SHSL Mother. Question everything why don't you." Monokuma mocked.

"Well, you have to admit, this is quite the odd situation." The boy who said this sat right next to Koyuki, and looked and sounded quite odd to be competely honest. He had a red silk shirt on, with blue pants and knee high boots. He was pretty thin, and had very pale skin, especially in comparison to Koyuki's very dark complexion. His hair was blonde in color, and was pretty short. His eyes were a grassy shade of green, and seemed to call attention away from his other features (which were pretty nice, I've gotta say).

**KOJIRO SUZUKI-SHSL KNIGHT**

"How knightly of you, Kojiro Suzuki. Makes sense, as you are the SHSL Knight." There Monokuma goes again. Introducing people out of the blue.

Kojiro bit his lower lip, as if he's preventing himself from saying something dumb.

"How the heck do you know our names and titles like that? It's not like any of us. Unless you were spying on us or something…" Koyuki elaborated.

"Upupu! I'm not a spy, I'm your headmaster, Monokuma. So of course I know everything there is to know about you! Just like a normal headmaster. As I am, of course, normal."

"I've never been in high school but I can tell you stalking your students isn't normal. Hell, stalking in general isn't normal." A taller, well built guy said. He had bleach blonde hair, which contrasted pretty heavily with his tan skin tone. His hair was in cornrows,he had black eyes, and multiple piercings (one on each earlobe, one on the cartilage, and one on the eyebrow, to be specific). He wore a red striped polo shirt, brown checkered shorts, black fingerless gloves, and tan bowler shoes. "Unless it's a hot girl. That I'll let slide."

I think I threw up in my mouth a little. No wonder I don't hang around people much.

"Well isn't it Mr. Daizo Oyama himself! The SHSL Bowler, no doubt! If you were trying to hit a strike with that dumbass remark, you failed miserably. Gutter baaaall!" Monokuma called, causing Oyama to fume.

"I swear to fucking god if you pull this sh-" Just as Oyama was getting ready to storm over and put the beat down on Monokuma, someone interrupted him.

"Sir, I recommend you keep your cool. You never know what the bear might do." The person that said this was pretty androgynous, so I struggled with figuring out their gender. They wore a Metallica t-shirt with baggy ripped jeans and had a lot of piercings like the other guy. On their feet were a pair of flip flops. Their hair was dark brown and had black and blue streaks running through it, and was particularly short, and topped off with a green beanie. They also had pretty noticable heterochromia, with one eye a mossy shade of green and the other being brown.

**KAEDE HOSHITAKA-SHSL PSYCHOLOGIST**

"Oh, Kaede, you're one of the few smart ones around here. If Daizo had so much as laid a finger on me I could have him publicly executed!" Monokuma stated with an unhealthy amount of glee in his voice.

Monotsune briefly interrupted his bear compainion. "U-um, boss, you still haven't mentioned the rules yet…"

"Aha, that's right! I almost forgot your new rules of the road. I've already had to explain it to two classes, why don't you just open up your Electro-IDs and check out the rules for yourself."

What a lazy bear.

I took the Electro-ID out and opened the rules tab. The list was pretty short, but also very… odd.

1\. Students may reside only within the campgrounds.

2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night.

3\. Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

4\. You are free to explore the campgrounds at your discretion.

5\. Violence against headmaster Monokuma and Camp Counselor Monotsune is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

6\. Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

7\. Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

"Wh-what do you mean by 'blackened'?" Shikako squeaked out.

"I have literally no idea, as I still can't see." If Akira's eyes were open he probably would've rolled them.

"I think he means we've gotta kill to leave this place…" Another girl said. Her hair was blonde in color that went in ringlets down to her shoulders and her eyes were a vibrant shade of coral. She wore a darker indigo colored sweatshirt with a cream pleated skirt, a pair of light gray thigh highs with sneakers. I quick exited the rules to find the student roster, and found her.

**MIWA YONAI-SHSL GOOD LUCK**

A girl started to bawl pretty loudly, making Oyama and another guy cringe. The girl had black hair, that was streaked with red and pink, and was pretty messy. Behind her tears I could see her eyes were a pale gray color, and her skin was pretty pale also. She was pretty curvy, especially in comparison to everyone else here, and wore a white vest top underneath a pinkish-gray jacket. She also wore a black pleated miniskirt, black leggings, and dark gray boots. It took me a minute to recognize her. She's Tomo Tomano, the SHSL DJ.

**TOMO TOMANO-SHSL DJ**

"Oh yes, of course, one of the few actually famous people here is a complete crybaby." Oyama complained.

"Go easy on the girl, she's probably just in shock. As are the rest of us." Another boy responded, taking some off the heat off of Tomo. He was another who was easy to recognize, as he's from a very wealthy family. He's Markus Rider. SHSL Miser. He had a black jacket over a blue tank top with tan cargo pants on. His eyes were chestnut brown and he had sandy blonde hair, that looked pretty soft from where I was sitting. In all honesty, I would've gone over and pet it, but he'd probably think I was odd.

**MARKUS RIDER-SHSL MISER**

"I don't care much for crybabies, but I can tell you right now that her ample proportions make up for that." This wasn't Oyama this time, but rather another one of my male classmates. This one was very overweight, and had olive skin. His eyes were a darker shade of brown and his hair was black, and pulled into a ponytail. He wore a white tracksuit with sneakers. Despite his weight, he still seemed very strong. I made a mental note not to get into a fight with either him or Oyama. I checked his name and title soon after. It's Kentaro Ototchi, the SHSL Sumo Wrestler. For whatever reason, I'd never heard of him. Then again, I never did pay much attention to sports.

**KENTARO OTOTCHI-SHSL SUMO WRESTLER**

"God, how creepy! Get a life, wouldya? Tomano didn't do anything wrong." The next boy to speak immediately gave me kind of an artistic vibe. He was pale, and had blonde hair that was pretty messy and barely touched his shoulders, but was also covered partially by a black beret. His eyes were a greenish gray color. He wore purple dungarees with a green top underneath and black sandals. According to my Electro-ID his name was Luca Nye Bell, and he was the SHSL Crafter. It's a pretty interesting talent, I've gotta say. I've never been much good at arts and crafts. I was mediocre at best.

**LUCA NYE BELL-SHSL CRAFTER**

"I'm just being honest. I mean, l-"

"Shut up. Say another word and I'll cut out your tongue." The girl who said this had long straight black hair that had bangs straight across her forhead. Her skin had a decent tan to it, and she had brown eyes. She had a black t-shirt on with a black and blue (or was it white and gold?) checkered skirt on, and white sneakers. She seemed pretty small, but not to the point that she looked childlike. Her name was Aiyane Kuroshiki, according to my Electro-ID, and she was the SHSL Reader.

"Wow oh wow, getting so fiesty already, I like it! I might not even need a motive to get you all to kill each other." Monokuma snickered.

"I just hope it doesn't come to that." A boy sighed. He was pretty professional looking, wearing what looked to be an olive green vest with a black bowtie, a white dress shirt, and black slacks. He had olive skin, and very dark brown eyes. It was Ryuu Maki, SHSL Bartender.

**RYUU MAKI-SHSL BARTENDER**

"Who even cares? Not like anyone here's actually going to go by those rules. We'll find a way out." The one that said this was Naoya Arisawa, SHSL Conman. He had short black hair and bright green eyes. Naoya wore a white jacket with a Black Cherry t-shirt and jeans. He also seemed to be a bit on the skinny side, and was somewhat pale.

**NAOYA ARISAWA-SHSL CONMAN**

"Well, I guess I should be going now. You too, Monotsune. Have fun with your despair!"Monokuma beamed.

And with that, he was gone.

"Alright, what is going on, because I have literally no idea." Akira asked.

"We're stuck in a campground, and the only way to get out is to kill someone." I informed.

"So just an average day, then." He joked.

I stood up and extended my arms upward, stretching. "I guess so."

**AN: Sorry about not updating for so long. A lot of stuff has happened between when I started this and now, but I think everything's calmed down a lot, so I can get back to writing. Also, I apologize if this seems a bit rushed, I just wanted to get intros done so we can get to FTEs and the actual murders.**

**Side note, I'll be putting a poll up on my bio to see who should get the first few Free Time Events! So make sure you check that out.**


End file.
